


Fluorescent Adolescence

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Series: Someone New [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: “Quit complaining, it’s not like you ever have trouble finding your next fling.” Yang downed her shot and waved at the bartender for another.“True. I mean, just look at me.” Mercury grinned when Yang slapped him lightly on the arm. “But the same could be said about you, no?”“Flattery will get you nowhere, sweetheart.”“Wasted, really."





	Fluorescent Adolescence

His fingers tapped lightly against his cheek, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. 

“She is so hot,” he mumbled.

“Who is it this time, Merc?” 

He ignored the exasperation in her tone, continuing to stare after the redhead wistfully. Yang followed his gaze.

“No, Merc.”

“Why not?”

He was not whining. Mercury Black did not  _whine_  like a puppy. Sure, he knew the answer already and he knew damn well he wouldn’t act on his desires either, but it was still very, very frustrating. 

“My friends are off limits,” Yang replied matter-of-factly.

“All your friends are so hot though,” he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets before turning around and leaning against the counter.

“Quit complaining, it’s not like you ever have trouble finding your next fling.” Yang downed her shot and waved at the bartender for another.

“True. I mean, just look at me.” Mercury grinned when Yang slapped him lightly on the arm. “But the same could be said about you, no?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, sweetheart.”

“Wasted, really. By the way, your six.”

Yang glanced over her shoulder. 

“Maybe.”

“Give it a shot.” He gave Yang a fist bump and she sauntered over. Giving the bar one last sweep, he decided that today wasn’t his night. With a sigh, Mercury got to his feet and whipped out his wallet.

There was a bit of a ruckus behind him, loud enough to be heard over the pumping music, but he ignored it. He pulled out a few lien notes and handed it to Junior. 

“What,” he asked, noticing the frown on Junior’s face.

Junior pointed over his shoulder. “Aren’t you gonna help your friend?”

Mercury turned around to see Yang arguing with the guy. The man was leering and motioning at the blonde in a lewd manner, oblivious as to what was to come. Mercury’s lips curled up into a smirk. 

“No,” he finally drawled. “She’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

He watched Yang sidestep a grope and knee the man in the crotch. He threw back his head and burst out into laughter.

“Oh yeah, I wouldn’t worry about Yang at all.”

“Let’s go, Merc.” She growled as she stormed past him.

“I’ll pick better next time, Blondie.”

“You’d better!”


End file.
